


Lonely

by Kurahie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Noct has dumb bitch disease, Noct is just lonely in Tenebrea, Noct misses his family and friends, Noct thinks they are best friends but doesn't even talk to him, Prompto is the school friend, but isn't that canon, everyone else is just mentions, its 6 in the morning and i haven't slept., post-marilith, someone make me sleep, this isn't that long but what that I write is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurahie/pseuds/Kurahie
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Noctis hadn't been away from his friends, well, Since he'd met them. Gladiolus and Ignis were always around. And the boy from school was a constant as well, even if he'd never been to Noct's home. Noctis sat by him every day! He didn't need many friends. He had enough. 

He also had Luna. She did her best at making him feel comfortable in Tenebrae. She even pushed his wheelchair on their walks! He was glad to have her as a friend as well.

He liked Luna. He did, but he missed his friends, dad, and Clarus. He hadn't seen them for a while. He didn't even know how long. He remembered the Marlith, but after that, nothing real. He didn't get to say goodbye and he didn't know when he'd see all his friends again. 

He wouldn't talk to Luna about it though. She would understand. He knew that. But he didn't want her to worry for him any more than she already did. Laying in his bed, he watched the ceiling. He was lonely. 

At home, if he felt Lonely Ignis and Gladiolus were always there. They could have sleepovers whenever they wanted. He didn't have to be alone. The bed, though smaller than the one he had in Insomnia, felt huge. Maybe he just felt small.

It was late and he had to be up soon, but he just couldn't sleep tonight. He was tired but he felt alone. It didn't help that he couldn't walk. He wasn't healed enough. They weren't sure he would ever be healed enough to walk again, but at least here he was safe. 

Why did he have to stay in Tenebrae? Why couldn't he go home? He could ask Luna tomorrow, if he could go home. He was aware she would say no, or that it was up to his father. His father would say no, but he had to ask.

Looking over toward the window, he thought about home. Supposedly, his room faced Insomnia. They weren’t close enough to tell though. He couldn’t see anything but trees when it was light. He could only slightly see them now. The sun wasn't going to be up for another few hours.

When he got home he would have another sleepover with Gladio and Iggy! Maybe he could invite his friend from school too. He would have to ask his dad about that one. It wasn't likely he was going to go right back to school, since he couldn't even walk right now. 

He could likely convince his dad to take him to the school long enough to ask. He smiled at the thought. All his friends in one room! They didn't even have to sleep. They probably would. He loved sleeping, He was so tired usually, but he could at least pretend they would stay up all night.

They could get snacks in the middle of the night! Ignis wouldn't be too happy about that one, but he could use his sad eyes. That usually worked, and if it was a sleepover then rules were a little different. They could play hide and seek! There were so many places they could hide. Hide and Seek was always fun, and with a fourth person it would be so much better!

He wondered what kind of snacks they would get and what kind of games they would make. He wasn't good at making anything but Ignis helped him with that. And Gladiolus would too sometimes. He mainly would just supervise Noctis when he helped make snacks though. 

He would have to ask his school friend his favorite game. That way they could all play together. Gladio and Iggy would probably love having a new friend too. Sighing, he looked at the ceiling again. He really wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. He started tapping his fingers on the blankets. He really couldn't wait to go home.


	2. No actual work but like

What if i turned this into something else? continued it? haha What if.. :/


End file.
